


Traveled Realities To Your Heart

by Lilpipsqueak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpipsqueak/pseuds/Lilpipsqueak
Summary: You were a mutant, but you lived on Earth 199 where mutants were yet to be discovered, you were sent by Doctor Strange to check on a situation in a town called Westview where he sensed something affecting the current reality, and to your surprised, during your investigation, you saw the last person you believed you would see here, Peter Maximoff, you boyfriend.!!Contains Wandavision spoilers!!Don't think I have seen a Peter Maximoff fanfiction based around Wandavision so I decided to make one!
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. You should be a world away from me

~Y/N POV~

"Wait I forgot my notebook" Darcy mentioned, "I'll get it for you" I shout rushing back to her desk, I run through the corridor bumping into someone on the way and apologize, once I reach her desk I go to grab her notebook to see Wanda looking at the screen shocked, I take a seat wondering what could be happening, after all, she should be the one controlling everything, why would she be shocked?

"Wanda, who is this?" Vision asks confused, I look at the screen, who is outside her house, and why is she so surprise about it? The camera then moves and shows someone with wavy grey and black hair, who could that be? A special guest maybe? And old friend?

The camera then moves to reveal, "Peter?!" I shout, looking at my boyfriend Peter from across the screen, I start shaking, what is going on? Why is Peter here? He should be in another reality? I moved my hands so they cover my mouth, trying to stop shaking

He smiles at the screen and the audience cheers, I start thinking of what could be going on but nothing comes to mind, Wanda looks at Peter confused, how come we are both just as confused as each other? None of this is making any sense

"Long lost bro get to squeeze his stinkin' sister to death or what?" Peter says excitedly, long lost brother? Is he suppose to be Pietro? I mean they do have the same surname and the same power and I suppose he is a version of Pietro from another reality but it doesn't make any sense for him to be there

He opens his arm waiting for a hug and Wanda looks at Vision confused and then looks back at Peter, "Pietro?" she asks, he nods and they hug.

I stand up and start running towards the border of the town, I run past Darcy handing her the notebook, "Where are you going?!" she asks shouting, "I saw someone in Wanda's show that shouldn't be there and I need to figure out what's going on!" I shout explaining to her the situation, "You are not planning to go in are you?!" Monica asks concerned, "I have to!"

I run past the guards and cars, closing my eyes as I push myself into the town, it might be dangerous but I need to find out what's going on, Peter should be on Earth-10005, not here, this is not how I expected to see him again, not after being away for 5 years.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"I'm sorry, I have to go, there's a problem on my Earth and-", "It's okay Y/N, you don't need to explain anything, just please take care, okay?" I nod hugging Peter, "I wish you could come," I say, he kisses my head and moves from the hug, "I know, so do I, but the professor won't let me because it could 'affect your reality', I'm just helping," he says a bit annoyed, "He has a point though, traveling within realities can be dangerous, he's just trying to protect you"

"But who is going to protect you then?" I chuckled, "You know I don't need anyone to protect me, and I have Doctor Steven at my side, either way, I'll be fine, and I'll promise to come back as soon as I can," I say smiling, "Stay safe okay?" I nod, "I will, I have to go now, Dr. Steven will be here soon"

I grab my bags and stand there waiting for Dr. Steven to arrive, "Aren't you missing something?" Peter asks, I look around my room and in my bags, "I don't think I'm missing anything" I say he chuckles shaking his head and ruffles my hair, "Umm, my kiss?" he says moving his eyebrows playfully, I laugh and take his hand pulling him closer, he leans in holding my cheek, "Ahem" 

I quickly move away from the kiss seeing Dr. Steven standing behind across the portal, "Sup Doc" Peter says waving at Dr. Steven, "Come one Y/N we need to go now, we don't have much time" he says, Wong then appears from behind Steven and waves at me smiling, "Hey Y/N!" I wave back at him handing Steven my bags, "Hey Wong!" before I walk through the portal I run to where Peter is and give him a peck as I wave goodbye to him, "Be careful!" he shouts, "I will, I love you" he smiles, "I love you too"

Steven then closes the portal and I grab my bags again, "You two are cute" Wong says, I giggle and thank him for the comment, "So what's going on sir?" I ask, "Thanos, he's coming to attack Earth" my eyes widen, Dr. Steven had told me about him before, and none of the things he had said before were good, "We are going to pick someone up, come on"

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

I open my eyes to see I'm inside Westview, I look down to see my clothes have changed and now they are from the 80's (insert 80's outfit of your preference) I start running towards Wanda's house, I need to find Peter, I need to know how he got here, and what's going on.

As I arrive at the house I stop at her front door catching my breath and I knock on it, Peter opens it and I look up at him smiling, "Peter."

Hey there guys!!! Here's the new book I'm working on!! I hope you like the story!!  
Here you go @simpforaaron_taylor!!! Also, I can't promise that the book will be 100% canon, after all, we don't know if that will be the Quicksilver of the x-men but it's my theory so yeah!!! I will probably upload the next chapter tomorrow!!

Lots of love, Author.

What is your favorite Quicksilver scene? Mine has to be the Apocalypse explosion scene because that scene is just wow


	2. Welcome to the family

~Y/N POV~

"Peter," I say looking up at him shocked and smiling, his eyes widen for a second but then go back to how they were, "Y/N, you came!" he said happily bringing me into a hug, "What do you I mean- I mean yes of course I came!" I say smiling back at him, I need to put up an act otherwise Wanda will get suspicious of me, 

"Pietro, who is this?" Wanda asks appearing from behind Peter, "Oh sis this is Y/N, my partner" he says introducing me I smile at her putting my hand out for her to shake which she does, "Nice to meet you Y/N" she says smiling, "How long will you two be staying here for?" she asks Peter and me, "I'm not sure" I tell her, "Well that's okay, Pietro you can sleep on the couch is that okay?" he nods, "Sure sis, the couch works just fine"

She then looks at me and I realize there's only one couch and there's no way Peter and I will fit there, "I can sleep on the floor, it really isn't any problem" she laughs, "No don't worry we have another one" Vision then comes out of the kitchen and I go to introduce myself, "I'm Y/N, Pietro's partner, sorry for coming to visit you at such short notice, he wanted to surprise Wanda" I explain, "It really is no problem" he says 

When I turn around there's a second couch in the living room, "Wanda!" Vision shouts, "Oh don't worry about it," I tell him, "I know about her powers, Pete is always using his anyway and I have one of my own, so there's no need to hide them" she smiles at me and appears some pillows and a blanket, "You can use this," she says handing them to me, I thank her and place them on the couch

We start talking about usual stuff when I hear someone walking down the stairs to see the twins, Tommy and Billy, who are still awake, "Mom, who are they?" they both as in unison, Peter looks at them smiling and runs to them hugging them, "I'm your uncle Pete kiddos!" he says excitedly, they both hug him, and he then brings them down, "And this is my girlfriend Y/N" he says and I wave at the boys, "You can call me whatever you want" I tell them

"Can we call you Aunt Y/N then?" Billy asks, I'm taken back by the sudden use of aunt but nod smiling, "Sure! Aunt Y/N works" it's weird that I'm feeling happy right now, for all I know someone is controlling Peter, because I know for sure he has never heard of Wanda in his entire life, so unless something bizarre happened while I was gone and he traveled realities and somehow I didn't find out, then that could explain how he knows Wanda

Wanda and Vision wish Peter and me goodnight as they go up with the twins, "Welcome to the family" Wanda says waving goodbye at me and I wave back, it's strange to even see her as the one behind all of this, she seems so happy to be with his husband and kids, no one can blame her, she lost all she had, I would be concerned if she didn't need therapy. 

I decide to use this time to speak with Peter and find out what happened, "Hey Pete, how did you even get here?" I ask him, he looks at me confused, "What are you talking about Y/N? Did you forget, I told you a week ago" I looked at him confused, a week ago? I haven't seen him in 5 years, "What are you talking about? I haven't seen you in ages" he looks at me and shakes his head patting my shoulder, 

"Come on Y/N, I know you try your best to forget traumatic events but there is no need to forget everyday stuff" he chuckles as he lays down and falls asleep, I look at him shocked, Peter loves to joke around but he would never go as far as joking about trauma that isn't his, he seems like himself and acts like himself, but other times is like he's someone completely different, this is stressing, I'm just going to sleep, it's not like I forgot everything that happened, it is still clear in my head as if it happened yesterday.

Hey there guys!! I hope you liked this chapter!! I know it's shorter than the other one but you will see why in the next chapter!!! I'm really excited to show you the relationship you have with the twins because they are both the best!!

Lots of love, Author!

Dear Marvel- Why did you have to make Pietro look so fine in the reveal!!


	3. The Ghost of the past and present

~Y/N POV~

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"You go first Y/n," my mom said as I walked through the portal into Earth 300, which was the final stop before reaching Earth 199, the portal then started glitching and closed, "Mom!" I shouted, I stood there waiting for her to open up another portal but nothing happened, I waited for her, minutes passed, hours passed, and there was still no sign of her.

It had been 3 days since I last saw her, I sat on the floor waiting for something to happen and stood up once I saw a gold color portal opening-up, a man came out of it, wearing a red cape, and a weird looking necklace, he looked around and stopped looking at me taking out a book, "You shouldn't be here" he said, I stood up putting my hands up, "I mean no harm, I'm just lost"

"How did you even get here? you should be on Earth 295," he asked, I looked at him shocked, how did he know that? "Well, my mom's mutation allows her to teleport, we were heading to Earth 199 but something happened to her and she wasn't able to cross the portal, I haven't heard anything from her for 3 days" he walked up to me, "I come from Earth 199, I can get you there" I looked at him excited, "You would do that?!" he nodded, "Could you also look for my mother?" 

"She's Clarice Fergurson right?" I nodded, "I'll try to help as best as I can", "Thank you" he opens a portal and moves his hand telling me to go through it, I cross the portal and appear in front of some large staircase the place seemed very elegant, "Do you have someone waiting for you here?" he asked, "No, the whole situation was very last minute, everyone I once knew is not in the reality so I can't reach out to them"

"I'm Doctor Steven Strange, by the way, a pleasure to meet you," he says putting his hand out for me to shake which I do, "I'm Y/N Fergurson", "You can stay here if you want to, it's only me and Wong, the place is too big for two people, I could even help you with your mutation and teach you about the Mystical Arts" he suggests, "Would it really be okay?" I ask and he nods, "Sure"

~~~~End of flashback~~~~

I wake up with the sun shining on my face, I look at the clock on the wall to see it's 8:00 am in the morning, I sit up and see a bag next to the couch and I remember I was wearing it when I arrived at the house, I grab it and open it to see a wallet, a sketchbook, some books and a walkman with some cassettes and headphones, I take it out and grab the cassette of the album Thriller, and stand up

The house is decorated Halloween theme and it changed, I'm guessing we are in the '90s now. I put the cassette on the walkman and put the headphones on pressing the start song which ends up being Thriller, I don't bother waking Peter up knowing he won't be mentally awake until later on the day, he's not much of a morning person

I kiss the top of his head as I walk to the kitchen, there I look through to the cabinets and drawers for food, I start dancing along with the song, let's be honest Thriller is a bop, especially on Halloween. I find a cereal box of Kellogg's cinnamon mini buns and grab it placing it on the table as I start snapping my fingers, I also start singing alongside it as I look for the milk

When I find it I place it on the table and put the cereal first on the bowl and then the milk, I then look for a spoon and once I find it I take a seat and start eating the cereal. Once I finish I wash the bowl and spoon and grab my sketchbook as I start drawing on it.

An hour passes by and I'm still listening to Thriller as I kept putting it on repeat, and I started a cartoon drawing off Billy and Tommy, those two are so cute. In the middle of the drawing, as I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around taking my headphones off, "Good morning Aunt Y/N" Billy says to me, I smile at him and ruffle his hair, "Morning Billy, how are you doing?" I aks him

"I'm good," he says, to be honest being called Aunt is really strange and makes me feel a bit old but it also is nice, Tommy then comes in the room, "Morning Y/N," he says, and I put my hand up for him to high five and he does, "Good morning, how are you doing Tommy?" I ask him, "I'm okay, where's Uncle Pietro?" he asks, I nudge my head towards him still on the couch sleeping, "He's still asleep?" Billy asks, "Yeah, he's not a morning person, he'll probably wake up late"

"Morning family, Billy, Tommy, Y/N," Wanda says as she goes down the stairs, "Morning Wanda", "Morning Mom" me and the twins respond, after that Wanda starts doing breakfast for the boys, and once she served it she pulls me aside for a second, "I wasn't sure if you packet a Halloween costume so I made you one," she says handing to me a green costume, "Thank you, Wanda, you didn't have to," I say taking the costume, "Of course I did, we are family now"

After that I ask her where the bathroom is and she guides me there, allowing me to borrow a towel, I take a shower and then change into the outfit, once I have it on I realize it is very similar to one I once saw my mom in a picture wearing when she was younger 

After that I ask her where the bathroom is and she guides me there, allowing me to borrow a towel, I take a shower and then change into the outfit, once I have it on I realize it is very similar to one I once saw my mom in a picture wearing when s...  
This is your Halloween costume

I head down once I'm ready, "Wow Y/N who are you dressed up as?" Tommy asks me, "A superhero alien" I explain, "That's really cool, Aunt Y/N" Billy tells me and I thank him, after that, I go and play some games with the boys upstairs, Tommy wanted to play this dancing game they had against me

"You sure you want to do this kid? You are going to lose" I tell Tommy and he chuckles, "You should be the one scared old woman" I look at his wide-eyed laughing, "Let's bounce" We play 3 rounds and I win two of the three, "Told you I would win kid," I tell Tommy as I pat his head, "How are you so good?" he asks me, "I'm a competitive person, it's in my blood"

After that, we spend all morning playing video games, board games, and hang out, "How did you and Uncle Pietro meet?" Billy asks me as we are sitting on their room floor watching TV, "It's a funny story, way too long to tell right now, you should ask your Uncle about it, I want to see if he still remembers" I tell him, 

"How long have you two been boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tommy asks me, "4 years," I tell him, "That's a long time" Billy mentions and I nod, "It is", "Don't you get bored?" Tommy asks and I shake my head, "No, it isn't, let me tell you something kiddos when you find the right person, you two could do the same things for days, but it will never get boring",

"That's hella cheesy," Tommy says and I push him away playfully and stand up, "You two fellas should get ready and changed for trick or treating," I tell them as I walk away, "I'll see you guys downstairs," I say closing the door.

I walk downstairs and look at the time to see it's now 2:30, I decide to go and check on Peter to see he's still deep asleep snoring, he is in a very strange position, so I decide to carefully move him, I know I should wake up him, but he looks cute sleeping, and he doesn't like it when people wake him up and he's not in the mood to wake up. I put the blanket on him and seat down on the couch next to him.

I take out a book I had in my bag and start reading it. An hour and a half pass by and I hear someone come down the stairs, I look up from my book to see it's Tommy and he goes to the kitchen, I then see Billy walk down the stairs with his costume on as he starts speaking to the air? Well more like the audience.

"Halloween's a magical holiday. All about family, friends, and the thrill of getting to be someone for a day" he explains as he walks to the kitchen, "Wrong! Halloween's about candy and scaring people, but mostly candy" Tommy adds disagreeing with his brother, I stand up and walk towards the kitchen grabbing a glass of water

"Where's your costume, Tommy?" Billy asks him as he serves himself some Mac and Cheese Wanda made, "This is my costume. I'm the cool twin", "What does that make me?" Billy asks, Tommy looks up for a second thinking, "A dorksaurus rex", "Not a real dinosaur, right Y/N?" he asks me, "That I know of, no" I tell them

We then walk into the living room and the boys stand looking at Peter sleeping, "Man, he even snores cool. I'm gonna wake him up", "Don't" Billy whispers stopping Tommy, I can tell Peter stopped snoring which only means he is awake, "Are you scared?" Tommy asks Billy, I stand in front of the boys knowing what's coming

"He's our uncle. Why would I be scared?" Billy asks Tommy, "Cause it's four o'clock in the afternoon, and you are secretly afraid he's a vampire" Vampire, noted, now I know what type of prank he's going to pull, and am I going to join, of course, we are a team after all, "Come on boys, you know that's not true," I tell them, "No, I'm not", "Yes, you are" they keep arguing and I turn my head to see Peter moving

He comes up running behind me and acts as if he bit me and I turn into a bat, "Blood is thicker than water! I show you!" he shouts making Billy and Tommy scream, he starts roaring as he runs around us, the kids still screaming and I follow them still a bat, he then does a typical death moment Halloween sound as he moves acting as if he had a knife and was trying to attack the boys still screaming as he keeps scaring them

"Oh! Somebody better be bleeding, broken, or on fire" Wanda says as she comes down the stairs, I turn back into my normal form and the boys look back at me shocked, "But he turned you into a bat" Billy says, "He didn't, it was just a prank" I explain to them, "How did you turn into a bat then?" Tommy asks me, "Using my powers of course"

Hey guys!! Here's the new chapter!!! I hope you guys liked it!! This chapter is way longer than the previous two and it honestly makes me happy so yeah!! Something that I love about this episode is the relationship between Pietro and Tommy because it is so cute, so I wanted to show the same thing with Y/N but she doesn't really choose favorites and sides with Billy sometimes. Also thank you guys for the support with the story!!! It means a lot!!

Lots of love, Author,

Okay but imagine a Quicksilver slow-motion moment with the song 'Holding Out for a Hero' playing in the back, that would be legendary.


	4. Thrilling Halloween Time

~Y/N POV~

"You have powers?!" Tommy and Billy ask me and I nod, "Yeah I'm able to shapeshift into anything, it comes in handy" Tommy looks at me excited, "That is so rad!", "Whoa, mom. Are you old Red Riding Hood?" Billy asks looking at Wanda who's wearing a red costume, with a red cape, pink tights, and a red mask, "I'm a Sokovian fortune teller" she explains excitedly making a pose, "Wow. That is so...", "Rad!" Tommy says excited, "...Lame" Peter tells Wanda and Tommy is quick to change his response agreeing with Peter, he definitely looks up to Peter.

"Worst than the costumes mom made us the year we got typhus" Peter mentions and Wanda looks to the side confused, "That's not exactly how I remember it", "You probably suppressed a lot of the trauma," Peter tells her and she looks at him confused but smiles walking away, I look at him confused and turn to Wanda, "Well I think your costume looks great Wanda" she smiles at me, "So does yours"

When I turn to look at Peter he is picking his nose, "Hey don't do that" I tell him shaking my head, Vision then comes down the stairs wearing a rather strange costume, "Whoa! Sweet costume bro-ham-in-law. Let me guess, uh, traffic light." Vision looks at him annoyed sighting, "Half-shucked corn. A booger!" Peter said trying to guess and Vision just rolled his eyes and agreed with his last guess, "Yes!", Peter said proudly and I just chuckled at him walking to take a seat next to the twins

"Wanna play with us Y/N?" Tommy asks me, "Sure, I would love to" they then hand me a controller, I take a seat next to Billy and Peter joins us seating next to me and Tommy, "What are we playing?" I ask them, "Mario Bros Aunt Y/N" Billy tells me as the screen changes and we choose our characters and we start the game, as we play it I give Billy tips on how to improve

"You'll never win!" I shout at Peter, "That's the problem Hon you are on the wrong here" Peter says and I laugh as we keep playing shouting and screaming as we move around and laugh, Peter then tries to move my controls sneaking his hand on my controller I playfully pushed him moving the controller away, "You are such a cheater!" I shout at him and he just laughs

"Yes!" Tommy says happily and then Peter starts sabotaging his game, "Get out of here, get out of here!", "Use the double jump for the win!" I tell Billy and he does so winning, 

We then put the controllers down as Peter picks up a can drink and makes a hole in the middle the boys complying him, "Go!" he says as they start drinking it, I just roll my eyes and actually open the can like a normal person

Peter burps and Tommy does the same, Billy on the other hand actually has some human manners and just picks up the control again. We go onto the second round and we keep playing, me helping Billy around, he's pretty good at it, Peter, on the other hand, keeps trying to sabotage my game, "I swear to god Pete touch my controller again and I will kill you" I tell him he chuckles and nods putting his hands up in defeat

"Fine then," he says, "Thank you," I tell him as I once again focus on the game, but he's too much of a man-child to actually stop doing something so instead he starts pushing me and so I push him back and it goes on for a while until Wanda and Vision start having a small discussion and Billy once again starts talking at the audience

"Mom and dad have been, not fighting, just, like, different" Billy explains and I go to wrap my arm around him pulling him closer, "Hey you got nothing to worry about buddy, sometimes your uncle Pete and I also disagree" I explain to him and Peter goes up to Wanda and Vision stopping the 'chat'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's the big dealio?" Peter says, "Big guy has a conflict, twins need a father figure for the night. Don't sweat it, sis. I got the old XY chromosome" I shake my head chuckling and stand up as well walking up to them, "Uncle P to the rescue, huh?", "And Aunt Y/N!" I say putting my arms around Peter's neck and my head laying on his shoulder, "Don't forget Aunt Y/N" I tell them, and Wanda laughs

"There you go. Problem solved" Vision says giving Peter a playful punch on his arm and he tries to punch him back but just moves his hand awkwardly and then goes to hold mine, "You have a spooky time, kids," Vision says and the boys say goodbye to him, he then goes to say goodbye to Wanda, Peter and I move out of the way as Vision kisses Wanda's cheek, "Wanda, be good," he says

"I smell crime," he says making a pose and walking away, "That was interesting," I tell Peter and he nods, he then picks me up as I turn into a snake and he runs to go behind Wanda and we both scare her, "Don't do that!" she tells us shouting and I turn back to normal laughing with Pete, 

"Where do you keep your water balloons?" he asks, "What we don't have water balloons," she tells him, "Where are we gonna put all this shaving cream?" he asks her and she gives him a disapproving look, I turn around to see Tommy coming behind us and he gives me a high five, "That was a good prank," he tells me and I smile thanking him

"It was Billy's ideas!" he says defensively pointing at Tommy who's holding up a bag, "He's Tommy", "I'm Tommy," Tommy and I say looking at Peter and shaking my head disappointed, "And don't you forget it!" he says covering his mixed up, I pat Tommy's head, "He was just joking," I tell him

I go to sit back with Billy so I don't leave him in the living room alone, "You don't even have a costume" Wanda tells Peter and he scoffs as he grabs Tommy's hand running to get some and once they are back they are both wearing matching weird looking costumes, "Okay but.. just remember this is a respectable family" she tells Peter and he nods, "If I see any funny business, I'm going to magic you into a pickled herring" she tells him

Peter then turns to look at me and gives me a worried face and I laugh, he then seats next to us again bringing Tommy with him, we talk for a while until we decide to head out for trick or treating, Billy and Tommy leave the house excited and wait for us outside, Peter is at the door waiting for me as he puts his hand out, "My lady" he says and I put my hand out taking his, "Thank you kind sir" I say playfully and we both step outside and start walking heading towards a spooky night.

Hey guys!! Here's the new chapter I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post I was very focused on my other Jimmy Woo fanfiction but I'll make sure to try and upload the next chapter tomorrow!!! Thank you guys so much for your support on this story as well it means the world to me!!

Lots of love, Author

The Wandavision finally was pretty good but I'm just going to say Marvel did us dirty with the Bohner joke


	5. Someone I know yet don't know

~Y/N's POV~

Once we arrived at the main neighbor we saw a lot of kids in cool costumes trick or treating, "This is it game time" Tommy said excited, "It's not a competition Tommy" Billy said to him rolling his eyes, "It is if you are a winner!" he says running away and Billy follows him

"Unleash hell demon spawns!" Peter shouted at the boys and I just rolled my eyes, Wanda on the other hand looked rather confused, "Do you remember when we were at the orphanage after mom and dad died?" Wanda asked, the poor girl is trying to make herself believe that's Pietro, "What was the name of that kid who was always trying to steal your boots?" Peter nodded his head but was clearly lost

"You know, he was the one...He had...he had the skin thing" Wanda tells him all excited about the memory, "You're testing me", "No I'm not" Wanda says defensively at Peter's comment, "Hey, it's cool. I know I look different" Peter points out, "Why do you look different?" Wanda asks she turns to look at me and I shrug, "You tell me, I mean if I found Shangri-la, wouldn't wanna be reminded of the past either" He explains to her

"Right Y/N?" he asks looking at me, I look at him confused, "What?" I ask him, "You always try to forget about what happened on Titan, don't you?" I looked at him shocked, "Titan?"

~~~~Flashback~~~~

I look around going to where Dr. Steven is while applying pressure on my injured arm, "Something's happening" Mantis says as she looks around, "Y/N are you okay?" Dr. Steven asks and I nod, we turn to look at Mantis to see she is turning into dust as the air swipes her away, we all stare at where she once was shocked, 

"No, it can't be happening," I say, and then the same thing happens to Drax, "Quill?" he says before he turns to dust, I fall into the ground as my legs give out due to the fear

"Steady, Quill," Tony tells him but Peter just shakes his head, "Oh man," Quill says as he also turns into dust, I feel an arm touch my shoulder and when I turn around I see Dr. Steven giving me an apologetic smile, I start shaking my head, 

"No, no, no, no," I say, "Y/N, Tony, there was no other way," he says, I take his hand, "That's not true sir," I tell him, "Y/N, you are strong, you'll be okay", "There has to be another way, please, there can't only be one way," I say as he turns into dust

I burst into tears looking at my hand now covered with dust which once was Steven Strange, "No!" I shout crying harder, "This can't be happening again, not again" I turn to look at Tony just to see he's with Peter hugging him as he falls to the ground, "I'm sorry", he says as he also turns to dust, "He did it." Nebula says as Tony walks up to me his face showing regret

"It's okay kid, it's going to be okay" I shake my head, "Sir you don't understand, this isn't the first time this happened to me, the reality I come from, something like this happened, I lost my father, my friends, and then my mother" I explain to him as he pats my shoulder, "Dr. Steven was kind enough to help me and take my under his wing, and I just lost him again, it should have been me, not him"

"Don't say those things Y/N, you heard what Strange said" Tony said trying to make me feel better, "It can't be true though, this can't be the only way, not like this" he sighs patting my back, "I'm sorry kid, it seems that way right now"

~Once back on Earth~

"Y/N," Wong says hugging me, "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to keep him safe," I tell him and he pats my back, "Is okay Y/N, it wasn't your fault, let's go home"

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

It took me months to leave my room after that happened, and those 5 years were horrible, why the hell would Peter known and even mention that, "What?!" I asked him mad, "I'm just joking," he says, I send him a fake laugh and try to forget what he said,

"Next house!" Tommy says excited as he runs towards us, "Junior entrepreneur over here. How about you let Uncle P help you maximize your candy acquisition, huh?" he asks Wanda, "Yeah, kick-ass!" Tommy says joining in, "I feel the need..", "For speed," Peter and Tommy say as the three of them run away, "kick-ass." Wanda says confused

"You alright?" she asks me and I nod, "I'm fine," I tell her, she looks at me unsure but then goes over to talk to Herb, I spaced out for sometime after that thinking about the situation, this is definitely my Peter, but at the same time he isn't, he's being controlled because he's too out of character

Who is controlling him though? It can't be Wanda, so who is it, she's the one in control of all this yet she's not controlling him, it doesn't make sense, "Aunt Y/N" I hear Billy say as he taps my arm, I turn to look at him, "Yeah?" I ask him, "You alright?" I nod smiling, "Yeah I just spaced out"

"Hey, uncle Pete how did you and Y/N meet?" Tommy asks Peter, "We've got time, right Wanda?" I ask her and she nods, "Sure" the boys look at Peter excited and he shakes his head chuckling, "Alright boys, are you ready for a great story?" he asks the boys as we move to take a seat at a bench

"It all happened on a cold night", "No it was actually on a warm morning," I said correcting him, "Right, of course, I knew that," he said and I looked at him confused, "She was coming out from her dorm" I looked at him wide-eyed, "Do you not remember how we met?" I asked him shocked, "I do, it's just a bit blurry" he explains

"Wow uncle Pete not cool," Tommy said, "Where are we?" Peter asked looking at me confused for a moment his eyes showing he was scared, but then he went back to 'normal' and chuckled, "I'm joking. I'm sorry babe I can't really remember" he tells me, and I look at him taken back by the sudden question

"It's okay, my memory sometimes also plays with me, so do you guys want to hear what happened?" I ask the twins and they looked at me excited, "Yes!"

Hey guys! Here's the new chapter!! Sorry, it's not too long but I hope you liked it!! Also thank you so much for all the support with this story it means a lot! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Lots of love, Author

Is there anything you guys want to see happening in this story? Let me know!


End file.
